Electronic Journey
by Victim of Doubt
Summary: Kagerou Project - Vocaloid. "How would you like to live with me in this artificial cyber world, away from the pointless essence of Man?" Shintaro x Ene; semi-AU; post Children Record.


_"Isn't reality boring? Why not join me in the cyber world away from the filth of Man." _

She asked me that question. It was after the incident involving the Mekaku-City Actors. I didn't see why not. Momo's run away, the terrorist rate has risen, and Ayano's bastard father is still running rampant with his flavours of "Justice".

I wanted to, honest. But I refused. The paranoia was starting to affect my mentality. The circumstances were probably not as horrid as it physically appeared to be.

"Master, is that you?"

I dimmed the computer screen until I was barely able to see the work I had spent months slaving over. IA – Aria of the Planetes – and Miku Hatsune were both loading with their input lyrics. If there were a bug, it would be Ene.

Frustrating female. She wasn't a program, nor was she a virus. Her pranks would probably earn her the latter, but the intense knowledge crammed into her cranium was too detailed to be anything _but_ a program.

Ene.

Enemy.

"Master?"

Artificial Enemy, she had called herself. Created by man, but for what purpose? Ene had once stated her past self, Enomoto Takane, was a lab experiment. I've seen the pictures Ene's been hiding. Shaggy unkempt black hair; piercing red orbs; lanky thin frame and an emotionless face.

Ene treasures the pictures fondly. Stares at it when she thinks I'm not looking. There was once a time I used to think it was gay porn. But knowing Ene, she would probably faint at the first sight of male genitals.

"Master, are you angry?"

"What? No. Why would I be angry?" Contemplative and reflective, not angry.

"... Momo... perhaps." She dragged each word slowly and carefully. Thinking before speaking, for once. "Or Kano... or... Kido... or... me."

"You?"

"Enomoto Takane knew about Kenjiro's plans. She shielded her thoughts from me." There was a soft thud from the computer screen, and I saw two miniscule palms lay themselves on the screen. "It wouldn't have taken a genius to figure out. And _I am_ a genius as far as everyone else is concerned."

It was partially Ene's fault. That was common knowledge within the Mekaku-City Actors, but most of the blame fell on Konoha. Then again, weren't they, in some sort of way, accomplices? Konoha knew Ene, and Ene knew Konoha. They were like two peas in a pod, but the white-haired boy just had a physical shape.

"It's not your fault. Nothing is your fault even if everyone says otherwise. Why? It's because you're Ene. Humans make mistakes and you're no exception. I've made plenty mistakes," I reassured. "Most of them concerning Ayano."

"But I am not HUMAN," Ene spat. "I don't make mistakes!"

I frowned. "Everything makes mistakes."

I could hear her heavy shallow breathing. Nothing like the soft giggles I had come to adore. "Why don't I come see what the cyber world is like," I said without thinking. This was the first Ene fashion I had come to adopt. "I'm sure you would like that."

A dull scuffle of feet. "I guess so," she breathed.

"Do you want to go now?"

"Yeah. Sure."

"It'll require a lot of time to come back," she warned.

"What do I have to come back to?" I retorted.

"… Nothing really."

I had seen Ene bring Seto to the cyber world once. It was a shocking experience for most of the Mekaku-City Actors, especially for myself. She had gone through the screen; head first, no more than that. It happened a couple of months ago in the headquarters.

"Are you ready?"

"Is this safe?"

A loud fusion of a giggle-slash-snort spewed out her mouth, followed by a lopsided smirk that could kill Kano in a heartbeat. "Of course," followed by, "If you hold on tightly, that is."

Seto arched an eyebrow. "I don't get what you're trying to say-"

Ene smashed her lips against his.

Kano tried to stifle a laugh as everyone watched in anticipation as she slowly withdrew back inside the computer screen, Seto forcefully following.

There was a climatic silence, until Momo broke it with:

"Well… isn't that awkward?" she chuckled.

Kano slinked from Kido's side and put a hand to my shoulder. "You mad, bro?"

Konoha scratched the side of his head tiredly. The same blank expression detailing his features. "She could have just grabbed him by the shoulders or something." An afterthought occurred by the looks of his suddenly scrunched face. "Or Seto could have asked me to take him."

Kano put another hand on my free shoulder. "You even madder, bro?"

He didn't see my fist until it interlocked with his jaw.

"You're dozing off," Ene said. "It's nice to see some things haven't changed." She broke free of the computer screen head-first, blue bangs playing mischievous shadows across her face. The screen's surface rippled like water and her hands were planted on my sleeves. "Are you ready?" she breathed. "This will be a bit shocking."

There was a faint sliver of light (courtesy of the light bulb) and it reflected off the metal plating stuck to her lower left cheek. I had made various mental notes to ask her about it, but the times just never occurred. Maybe I'd ask her about it when we were done with this and in the cyber world.

"By my sleeve?" I questioned.

She nodded. "Yeah. It's easier this way."

"Oh, so you weren't going the 'easy-way' with Seto?" I growled, a mix of astonishment and aggravation. "Urgh. You're so… URGH."

Ene rolled her eyes. "We've been thought this many times before. Why bring it up now?"

"I don't see why not."

"Are you still jealous?"

"I am _not_ jealous. I have never been jealous, not once. You're just thinking I'm jealous because _you want me_ to be jealous." I smirked; she groaned. "So that must mean you _like_ me."

"Says who?"

"Says me."

Ene smirked. "Well if you really wanted that kiss so much, _here_." She leaned forward and smashed her lips against my own, grinding. Her tongue took me by surprise. It was soft, and my own tongue felt rough against its exterior. I could feel her smirking as she excavated my mouth, going through everything as if I had something to hide from her.

In my mouth? Gosh no.

She started to withdraw back to the computer screen, and I was following. Truthfully, I didn't think I was ready to leave behind reality and enter the electrons. But anything concerning Ene was something I definitely wasn't prepared for.

Honestly, I don't think I would have pulled back even if I wanted to. Feeling her against my skin was ecstasy, Paradise even. I was quite content being like this. Just the two of us with nothing in between.

. . .

Konoha had come to visit Ene on account of the current predicaments. It was a friendly visit. They both weren't human, and understood each other best. Hell, he was the reason she was still alive. He had awakened her into the cyber world, away from the artificial corruption of Man.

She was a sweet girl past the rough exterior.

But he was starting to digress from the topic.

Sweets. He had brought her sweets. Her favourites - Butterscotch and Strawberry.

It came as a big surprise for him to suddenly have Shintaro's shirt thrown on top of his head from Ene's second floor balcony.

* * *

My first take on writing a 'make-out' scene. It feels weird, but something I've been rallying to execute for, like, two years.

Lol. It's August 15th, Miku's song Heat-Haze Days' firs anniversary and I've celebrated with writing ShinEne fluff! I was originally going to go for KonoYori (Konoha x Hiyori) but I just thought ShinEne would be far more fun to write. I made Shintaro a bit OOC but giving the predicaments after Children Record, I would imagine him to act in such a way.

Also, KAGEROU PROJECT HAS BEEN GREEN-LIT FOR AN ANIME. SQUEAL! I am now mentally preparing myself for the Vocaloid weaboos who'll start thinking it's a Vocaloid anime because of Ene's similar appearance to Miku. On another note, they better play the original songs in the anime. I don't want no human covering a Vocaloid song.

Trololol.

Enomoto,you'resoHNNG.

**Note:** Enomote Takane is Actor. Ene is Ene. I just view them as two individuals with their own body, but sharing a mind. (Gosh. I'm too lazy to fix up this Note's grammar).

**Note 2:** This will continue to be posted in the Vocaloid section unless stated so. I was originally going to post this somewhere in Misc. Anime or Misc. Books but I felt it connected more to Vocaloid than anything.

**Note 3: **EneToro souns a lot like NegiToro, no?

Well it is August 15th, and please DO NOT cross roads, pet black cats, or approach construction sites until tomorrow. For your own safety. Please.

I'mkiddingwithyouoramI?

- Vic


End file.
